


A Midsummer's Eve Meeting

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: A day long awaited now approaches.





	A Midsummer's Eve Meeting

“Would tomorrow be too soon?” Aragorn asked quietly, a smile on his face as he gently clasped Arwen’s hands in his.

“That is for my daughter to answer, not me,” Elrond said, an answering smile lightening his expression.

“Tomorrow would be perfect.” Humour danced in Arwen’s dark eyes. “Tonight, I would appreciate a warm bath and fresh linen sheets.”

“Then tomorrow it shall be, lady of my heart.”

And on Midsummer’s day, Aragorn the King Elessar wedded Arwen Undomiel in the City of the Kings.

Their time of waiting came at last to fulfilment and there was joy between them.


End file.
